Big Spongeo 6
Big Spongeo 6 is a spoof on the film Big Hero 6. Main Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks BayMax Mr Krabs Squidward Secondary Characters Margaret SquarePants Gary The Snail Jerry Fishkins Stanley SquarePants Frank (Prank shop owner) Bubble Bass Pearl Krabs Bikini Bottom citizens Professor Lanison Dale Script Dale walk into a night club in Kelp City Crowd:DALE!DALE!DALE! Bubble Bass sitting down with a robot Bubble Bass:Dale? Dale:yeah! Bubble Bass:so what have you got? Dale:something big!something special! Dale pull out a small robot Dale:this! Bubble Bass:hahaha!ok then sit down! Dale sit down Bubble Bass:are you ready? Dale:oh yeah... Dale put down his robot Bubble Bass:3...2...1...let the bot fight begin! the mini robots fighting Dale:come on DaleBot2000!you can do it! Bubble Bass:come on BassBot2.0!you can do it! a chainsaw come out of BassBot2.0's arm Dale:what the?! Bubble Bass:say bye bye DaleBot! the DaleBot2000's head get chopped off Dale:no!it can't be! Bubble Bass:hahaha!you lose!time for my money...anyone next?! SpongeBob and Patrick outside of the night club SpongeBob:are you sure this is a good idea Patrick?this looks like a rough place... Patrick:I'm ugh...positive! SpongeBob:ok... Patrick:good luck SpongeBob! SpongeBob walk into the night club SpongeBob:thanks Patrick! Patrick see a video game shop Patrick:oh!the new MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy game is out! Patrick run into the video game shop goes to Bubble Bass in the night club Bubble Bass:no one?!oh ok! SpongeBob walk into the room SpongeBob:I'd like to verse you! Bubble Bass:SpongeBob!IF IT ISNT MY OLD ENEMIE!what are you doing in a rough town like this? SpongeBob:well the Krusty Krab is closed and I wanted to get some ugh money... Bubble Bass:ok then good luck! SpongeBob pull at a robot SpongeBob:here it is! Bubble Bass:why are some bunnies drawn on it? SpongeBob:well I don't want it to be too scary...hehe... Bubble Bass:well lets fight! SpongeBob put the robot down on the floor the 2 robots fighting each other Bubble Bass:haha this is going to be eas! SpongeBob's robot sting BassBot2.0 Bubble Bass:is that all you've wait what the?! BassBot2.0 blow up Bubble Bass:you!you beat me! Pearl holding a tray full of money Pearl:here ya go SpongeBob SpongeBob:Pearl?! Pearl:I wanted to buy myself some new shoes but dad says I should earn money at my own job! SpongeBob:oh well that's mr Krabs for ya... SpongeBob take the money of the tray and start walking off SpongeBob:bye Pearl! a thug blocking SpongeBob's way SpongeBob:oh excuse me sir your blocking the entrance? Thug:yeah so? SpongeBob:I want to get out...please can you move a bit to the right? Thug:NO! SpongeBob:well how rude of some people!I'll just take the back entrance! SpongeBob walk to the back door another thug blocking the way SpongeBob:what is wrong with you people?! Thug2:NOTHING!WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?! SpongeBob:to Bikini Bottom! Thug2:woah woah woah we've got an outsider! SpongeBob:an outsider?!me?!I meant to Bikini Lottom! Thug2:WHERES THAT?! SpongeBob:it's the street I live on in kelp city... Thug2:that's not a street! SpongeBob:uh oh... Bubble Bass:your not getting away with the money! SpongeBob:wha?why?I won though! Bubble Bass:you cheated! SpongeBob:cheated?!no I didn't! loads of thugs walking up to SpongeBob Thug3:it's time to teach you a lesson little man... Pearl squirt all the thugs down on the floor with water SpongeBob:Pearl you saved me! Thugs:ow my back...I cant move! Pearl:I don't know why! Bubble Bass:not so fast you haven't got past me! Stanley smash through a window on a motorbike the motorbike crush Bubble Bass Bubble Bass:ow... SpongeBob:Stanley! Pearl:who's Stanley? SpongeBob:he's my cousin! Stanley:what were you thinking of?! SpongeBob:it was all Patrick's idea! Stanley:you trusted him?!BOT FIGHTING IS ILLEGAL! SpongeBob:well he is my best friend... Stanley:just get on the bike! SpongeBob:ok! SpongeBob pick up his robot SpongeBob get on the bike Stanley:now grip onto me! SpongeBob:ok! SpongeBob get ahold of Stanley Stanley:now let's get out of here! Stanley drive out of the back door onto a back alley loads of thugs blocking the way to the road SpongeBob:now what?! Stanley:grip onto me tight! SpongeBob:ok! Stanley ride back down the back alley till he gets to a fence SpongeBob:WE CANT GO BACKWARDS!?THERES A FENCE BLOCKNG US!OH NO! Stanley:I know we can't go backwards!that's why I'm going forwards! SpongeBob:what?!you can't run over people! Stanley:I know I can't! Stanley ride down the street and see a ramp next to a dumpster Stanley drive on the ramp and go over the dumpster into New Kelp City's street Stanley:ok let's get out of here! the police blocking all the roads Police:this is the New Kelp City police department nobody move! Stanley:DARN! SpongeBob and Stanley in a muffin shop Margaret:I'm very disappointed in you 2 boys! Stanley:I wasn't bot fighting!I was trying to get him to safety! Margaret:well...no gingerbread men for you 2 today! SpongeBob:aw!Patrick said bot fighting was legal and a good idea! Category:Parodies of movies that already exist Category:Movies Category:Parodies